theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Rumah McBride
Rumah McBride adalah rumah dan tempat tinggal Clyde, Howard, dan Harold McBride. Ini pertama kali muncul di episode "Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap". Eksterior pertama kali terlihat di episode "Overnight Success". Ini adalah tempat tinggal kedua yang paling sering dikunjungi, setelah Rumah Keluarga Loud. Ringkasan Bagian luar rumah dicat putih dengan atap berwarna ungu, cerobong asap dan garasi. Berbeda dengan rumah Loud, rumah McBride hanya memiliki satu lantai. Kamar Clyde thumb|Interior kamar tidur Clyde. Kamar ini adalah tempat tidur Clyde. Di dalamnya ada lemari, lampu, dan tempat tidur. Dalam episode "Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap", ditunjukkan bahwa Clyde memiliki poster Lori di dindingnya. Sebuah kuil untuk Lori di kamarnya terlihat di episode "Save the Date". Kamar Howard dan Harold Kamar ini adalah tempat Howard dan Harold tidur. Terletak di sebelah kiri kamar Clyde dan di seberang lorong dari kamar mandi. Interior belum ditampilkan, tetapi pintu telah terlihat. Dalam episode "Baby Steps", Clyde sengaja mendengar Howard dan Harold berbicara di kamar mereka. Lorong thumb|Lorong dengan lukisan pelangi. Lorong memiliki karpet biru dan dinding abu-abu yang dihiasi dengan lampu, lukisan abstrak, foto tiga keluarga McBride, dan lukisan pelangi yang mewakili bendera kebanggaan LGBT. Kamar Mandi Kamar mandi belum sepenuhnya ditampilkan, tetapi tampaknya memiliki dinding ubin biru. Ruang Keluarga Ruang keluarga berisi sofa, satu set televisi yang mencakup pemutar DVD dan konsol permainan video, jam pendulum, dan lampu. Itu di sebelah ruang makan dan bias ke dapur. Dapur Dapur adalah tempat Harold membuat makanan untuk Howard dan Clyde. Ini berisi meja dengan dua kursi untuk para Ayah, beberapa lemari penuh makanan dan alat makan, mangkuk buah, pemanggang roti, blender, dan jam dinding. Sebuah lemari es dengan kata "snog" (yang berarti mencium dan membelai dengan penuh kasih) dieja di bagian depan juga terlihat di sini. Ruang Makan Kamar ini adalah tempat Clyde dan para ayah makan. Itu di sebelah ruang keluarga. Howard dan Harold tidak mengizinkan telepon seluler digunakan di ruangan ini. Ruang Hiburan Kamar ini adalah tempat keluarga McBride dapat bersantai. Tampaknya berada di ruang bawah tanah. Kamar ini juga memiliki minibar sendiri, dan beberapa kursi. Salon Salon adalah tempat keluarga McBride bersiap untuk hari itu. Ini berisi tiga cermin, satu untuk setiap anggota keluarga. Cermin Howard dan Harold memiliki plakat dengan tulisan "miliknya". Salon ini juga berisi kursi tempat Clyde (dan Lincoln, pada suatu kesempatan) duduk ketika ia perlu memotong rambutnya. Penghuni *Clyde McBride *Howard McBride *Harold McBride *Cleopawtra *Nepurrtiti Penampilan Episode Judul yang dicetak miring menunjukkan episode yang hanya menunjukkan kamar Clyde ketika dia berbicara melalui walkie-talkie-nya. Musim 1 *''"Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap"'' *''"Selalu Ikut Campur"'' *''"Tempat yang Manis"'' *''"Dongeng tentang Dua Meja"'' *"Overnight Success" *''"Hand-Me-Downer"'' *''"Sleuth or Consequences"'' *"The Green House" (disebutkan) *''"For Bros About to Rock"'' *''"Two Boys and a Baby"'' *"Cover Girls" *"Save the Date" *"Attention Deficit" *''"April Fools Rules"'' *"The Loudest Yard" (hanya eksterior) *''"The Price of Admission"'' *"One Flu Over the Loud House" Musim 2 *''"11 Louds a Leapin'"'' *"Baby Steps" *"Brawl in the Family" *"Lock 'n' Loud" (digambarkan di peta) *"Kick the Bucket List" *"Room with a Feud" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Change of Heart" *"Yes Man" Musim 3 *"White Hare" *"Teachers' Union" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Absent Minded" *"Game Boys" *"Antiqued Off" Lainnya *Boat-o-Cross 3 (permainan daring) *Turn It Up Loud (video daring) *Ask Lincoln Loud (video daring) Trivia *Menurut Clyde di episode "The Green House", rumah itu bertenaga surya, jadi dia dan orang tuanya tidak membakar bahan bakar fosil. *Dalam episode "Along Came a Sister", Clyde membawakan Lincoln kaserol yang dibuat neneknya, menyiratkan bahwa dia tinggal di lingkungan itu. Tidak diketahui apakah dia tinggal di rumah McBride, meskipun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena dia tidak pernah terlihat makan malam bersama keluarga. *Kotak surat muncul untuk membaca "Mc Bride". Galeri en:McBride House es:Casa McBride pl:Dom Młodowskich tl:Bahay ng mga McBride Kategori:Lokasi Kategori:Rumah